3Guys1Girl
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: What's a girl to do? When she gets home and finds her two lovers have started without her? Join in of course! But will it all be sunshine and happily ever after between Bella and her Edward and Jasper? Polyamorous relationship
1. 3 Guys 1 Girl

O/S - **MATURE CONTENT SEXING AHEAD *giggles***

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just perverting her characters :P._

**Hey Jay need Jas to pick you off the floor?**

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

**3Guys + 1Girl**

by: Rosalina Bambina

BPOV

If I told people I have to two loving partners at home they would laugh at my face and wouldn't believe me. It's true, I met Edward Cullen, while we were studying at the university library for midterms sophomore year. In a way the universe conspired for us to meet, as if it was meant to happen just that way. It changed the course of my life that's for sure. I don't regret a single thing that resulted from that fateful meeting.

Edward was beyond gorgeous, but had a secret. He loved his best friend, since high school. I won't lie, it was hard to assimilate the fact that I had fallen for a taken man, one that loved another man. But never fear, once I saw Jasper, I couldn't begrudge Edward's amore. Jasper Whitlock was in his own right a very very handsome man, that I craved as much as I desired Edward.

What's a girl to do?

I started going out with both of them, getting to know each other. One thing I didn't expect was wanting to make love with the two of them. It was a shock, the morning a woke between Edward and Jasper, both sated and happy, embracing me.

Surreal. Please, pinch me.

True story.

This has been my life for eight years now. We are considering starting a family soon, since we are settled and have a stable jobs. It is time. We want to start trying for a baby, as soon as summer break starts, when I'm on vacation. I'm a literature teacher at Garfield High School. Nothing note worthy, but I love my job. Discussing the classics it's one of my passions. You can guess my two other passions *winks*.

At first, Jasper was apprehensive and wanted Edward to be the father first. I told him I wanted to leave it up to chance, both having equal opportunity to father the baby. Our baby. I want a boy. He must look like his father, whoever that may be. I can't wait for the sex sessions that will take up our time, when I will be ovulating. Summer better be here soon, how many weeks 'til then? Yes, I'm counting. But let's get to the good stuff...

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

One rare sunny afternoon, I get home from work. I really didn't expect my guys are going to be here waiting to give me a well deserved massage. They both are home, but they aren't alone. They brought a friend, Emmett. I see the cars parked at the front of our house. I assume they are playing video games, Emmett loves to kick Edward's ass.

No, they are not in the garage, and not in the den. I hear voices and noises from upstairs. As I climbing the stairs, I can hear more clearly moans, grunts, and cursing. What the fuck?

It's coming from the spare bedroom. My curiosity doesn't stop me from entering the room, it reeks of sex and man. Oh my God!

Jasper is kneeling at the foot of the bed, has Edward's cock between his lips, sucking him with his eyes closed, as Edward is laying sideways on the bed is getting fucked by Emmett repeatedly with so much vigor. Damn. This is so fucking hot!

Oh! They are using my favorite lube, coconut flavored. Edward's fave is strawberry, like my shampoo. I keep real quiet and observe my two loves enjoying each other and Emmett. Wow. Never would have guessed this hunk of man had it in him. I have to tell Rose, to give him another chance. I bet he would love to witness Rose and Ali getting it on.

Emmett is in his own world, trying very hard not to come too soon, by the look on his face, tightly closed eyes and clenched jaw. He is beautiful, with his short dark hair, with curls at the ends. Tall and strong, as the trunk of a Sequoia tree. He doesn't stop his efforts, he continues to thrust and his grunts sound animalistic. His hands hold Edward in place, by the hips, so such big and strong arms flexing and taking control.

Edward is moaning non-stop, seems to be out of breath, and with the little breath he gets curses between clench teeth. Oh baby... He is my first real love, with his green eyes, his crazy auburn sex hair, that pouty mouth that you just want to kiss. The attraction was a big part of why I fell for him, but the truth is his soul complemented mine. Right now he looks like a fallen angel, between the grasp of his two tormentors. He throws his head back, in complete ecstasy.

My Jas is on his knees, both hands are on Edward's thighs and in his opened mouth is Edward's well-proportioned shaft of pleasure. The Peen and I know each other intimately, so does my pussy and ass. Jas is taking his time, he could be pleasuring you with his mouth for hours if you let him. The boy has skills, its all am sayin'.

While Edward is lithe like a cat, Jasper is rugged and muscular. His blond hair is soft to the touch, I just love taking hold of it in my hands, in the throes of sexual bliss. He says he fucking loves it when I get rough with him. His blue-grey eyes penetrate inside your soul. At first sight, I knew why Edward loved him and therefore why it would be impossible for me to resist him. He too is part of my soul, the three of us make one whole.

Suddenly, Edward calls out my name. How the hell does he know I'm here?

"BELLA! BELLA!" He freaking bellows my name. Isn't he out of breath, and have other things to occupy his attention?

"Bella, COME HERE!" A command. Not very subtle Mr. Cullen.

"Mmm... smell you baby."

Geez... Edward is a freak of nature, he can sense me from a mile away. Yes, I'm extremely wet. Can you blame me?

Meanwhile, Jasper smirks at me, in the upstroke without losing his rhythm. I so want to be a part of this. I could take over for Jas and he can take me from behind. Emmett can keep doing his pounding. What an assembly line that would make. A definite Kodak moment.

But Edward has other ideas and breaks my musings. "Get on my face, Bells."

Taking my clothes off as fast as humanly possible, I prepare myself by taking my place in the guys sextathon. Not complaining at all.

What's a girl to do? Not deny her lover's demands, that's what.

Emmett finally notices my presence. "Holy shit!" This causes a chain reaction, he comes inside Edward, in turn Edward comes inside Jasper's mouth. Oh... fuck. That has to be one of the most arousing events I have ever seen. Edward keeps eating me, licking and sucking, the man has the stamina and will be ready for the next round expeditiously. Emmett passes out, pure bliss on his face. But Jasper hasn't achieved completion yet.

This party isn't over. I give Jasper my come hither look. Round two is commencing... *winks*

The End or is it?

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+


	2. 2 Guys 1 Girl?

Thanks, many thanks [want a banner or video done by yours truly?] to whoever included this story on the "_Bella-Threesomes Foursomes" Community_.

When I wrote the first chapter, it was meant to be a one-shot for my twi-wifey Jay's World

(inspired on a pic she had posted on FB, that got her booted off [again -.-]).

So I really had no plan to continue with the story-line.

This next chapter is written in third person, to include all the characters thoughts and actions. Follows up after a few weeks, since that afternoon delight between our 3-Guys & 1-Girl.

:::Chapter 2:::

**2Guys1Girl?**

In the early morning hours, light filters through the shutters and wakes Bella from her deep slumber. She is enveloped in Jasper's strong arms. How does she know? His scent. His peculiar, unique, manly smell identifies his presence to her, but no Edward beside her. Water running comes from the open bathroom door. So Edward is taking his accustomed morning shower, alone. "Hmm...," Bella mentally chastised Edward's actions without either of his lovers. No matter, she will get him later, probably on his knees ready to worship her forever. "Fuck," Bella imagines Edward alone in the shower stall, water dripping from his toned torso, naked and bare to be licked and savored from every angle. She misses him already, even after the night they've had. If Edward and Jasper didn't profess their love to her daily, she would feel like a dirty wanton woman. But she doesn't, since they prove their love towards her, with their bodies and their words. To the outside world, they are roommates, but the truth is she has two soulmates. Both are important equally in her heart and body. She is their wife, and future mother of their children.

How lucky can she get? Oh, yes... they can be very giving and she loves to take what they willing give. Involuntarily, Bella moans loudly, and Jasper responds by tightening his grip on her naked body. She perceives his morning wake up call, poking her backside and it just excites her more, both stimuli are enough to make her start pouring between her legs. She shifts her position, and it causes Jasper's change in position, he is now on top of her. His grey-blue eyes reflect the love and devotion that characterizes their love. Just like it was expressed last night, complete total abandon in each other. Their companionship and completeness can't be explained in words, but in actions, with theirs bodies entwined in the throes of absolute bliss.

Soon it will be time for the ultimate consummation of their union in the conception of their first child. Bella can't wait any longer, if it wasn't for her job she would be pregnant already. Good things comes to those who wait, she keeps repeating in her head every time she feels desperate with the need to feel their baby inside and then hold him or her in her arms, to nurse and care for their baby. Their baby. It is a hidden fear of hers, once the time for conception arrives. Who will be the father? Will Edward and Jasper agree for it to be left to chance or with they choose one to be the progenitor first? As for her, she doesn't care who gives her the gift of motherhood, as long as the baby is healthy. She secretly wishes it will be a girl, this way there's another female in the house, who will drive her daddies crazy with worry and love. Bella has dreamt of such child and Edward getting grey hairs and Jasper getting a gun to protect their princess from the evil lustful boys in the world. Her thoughts causes Bella to giggle, and in return Jasper interrupts her pondering, as his caresses increase their pressure on her body. So he wants her total attention, no complains from her will be voiced, at all.

Jasper has woken up in the mood to have Bella for breakfast. He can't get enough of her, just like Edward can't either. Sometime he fears they are going to break her in half, because of their insatiable desires, but then Bella proves to them she is just as incorrigible. Best of all no Edward to intervene or interrupt his sole enjoyment of Bella's pleasure by his hands, mouth, cock and body. Jasper is always amazed to wake up with her by his side. He never conceived he could love another human being as he loves Edward. But he was proven wrong, the day they met. Yes, he admits he was hesitant to accept her, to share his Edward with another, a woman who had already captured Edward's heart and could probably take him from Jasper if she wanted. Fate, destiny or the divine intervention chose that very same night they met to solidify the truth, Bella was meant to be theirs, just as they were hers, to worship and love completely. Once their union happened, it was irrevocable, no turning back to the way things had been. If she would have backed out, Jasper was sure his relationship with Edward wouldn't have survived. Edward would've left him, resulting in three very unhappy and unloved people, for the rest of their lives.

Taking advantage of the current situation, Jasper takes his time touching the woman under him, entrapped with his body, but willing to please and be pleased. So soft, Bella was soft everywhere, like touching the pillowy clouds in the sky. Jasper was convinced if he never went to Heaven, he surely had already been in the presence of a heavenly creature, granted a taste of the sweetest nectar. Bella was so trusting and so giving. The years had been kind on them, allowing them to enjoy their lives together. If only they could be recognized as such, but it didn't matter in the end. Next step to conquer was forming a family, parenthood. It was Bella's biggest wish, and he certainly wouldn't deny her anything, even if that meant leaving her if she asked it of him. She would be the best mother, Jasper had no doubt it. Secretly, he wished he will be the father of their first child, a healthy girl or boy with Bella's dark chocolate eyes and heart-shaped face with peach colored cheeks.

Ten years ago, if Jasper was told he would be part of unconventional relationship composed of two men and a woman, and have the possibility of offspring, he would've laughed hysterically at the person and denied the whole thing. His life had been concentrated on finishing his career and Edward. Edward was his constant and compass. No wonder he freaked at being confronted with Bella as part of their previous relationship. The dynamics completely changed, it wasn't them anymore, now their house was our home, and truthfully she made it a home. He likes to think that if Edward had never found Bella, their relationship would have not survived the passage of time.

"Mine" — he chanted inside his head as he kissed Bella everywhere — her hair, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, under her ears, her neck and her collarbones. Here Jasper took his time, by sucking the flesh, marking her skin, making her his in the eyes of the world. Tasting her essences that leaves him drunk on her, the best kind. He moans as a satisfied kitten would tasting milk. Just like her skin, milk-white with a hint of rose, entices him to worship every inch with his eyes, with his mouth, with his hands, for the rest of time. Again, he reminds himself to not make so much noise, in order to keep Edward in his daily ritual of showering at least for 45 minutes. In return, Bella responds enthusiastically to his ministrations, to smother her cries, Jasper takes her mouth. He ravages it with his unrelenting tongue and his hands have a plan of their own, taking possession of her quivering body. As a man in need to claim, to declare with his whole being, her delight entices his senses. Her perky and erect nipples call to him and his mouth saluted them appropriately, with his tongue laving them and his teeth nibbling and biting.

The world disappears all around him, even after all these years, their intimacy keeps them on their toes, not a bored moment in the Whitlock-Cullen-Swan homestead. A test to that connection was that afternoon a few weeks back, it would've been a total disaster, the destruction of their relationship. Instead, their Bella astonished them by watching, and later joining in, becoming part of their little orgy. Just thinking of Emmett fucking Edward, simultaneously, he was taking Edward's cock in his mouth, causes shudders and goose flesh, but most of all was seeing Bella's reactions, both physical and emotional. Jasper had never seen her so turned on, it was totally another level surpassed in their habitual fuck sessions. Maybe their Bella liked the rush and living dangerously, so fucking hot, he thought. It certainly helped Emmett come like never before.

Jasper needs more, so his fingers, full of her juices, as they have found the holy grail, find a home inside Bella's wet and warm mouth. She enjoys taking a taste of herself, while Jasper indulges directly from the source. Lost... nothing has meaning, only Bella and her bountiful spring. If Edward enters the room at the very moment, Jasper wouldn't care or be aware. Anyone could walk into the room, and be unnoticed and he wouldn't stop. Her taste both salty and sweet, is an elixir that takes power over him, wanting more endlessly. So much, he admits to himself, he prefers to drink from Bella, than to swallow Edward's jizz. Then, Edward loves to engorge himself on Bella on a daily basis.

Jasper realizes he can't hold back any longer. He has to inside her warmth, to be one with her, so he uses his tricks, and sucks her nub as if is the last time, alternating with lapping it with the flat of his talented tongue. As a result, Bella can't keep her whimpers and moans in an inside voice and starts her imploring chants — "Make me come, baby... Jasper, PLEEASEE... ahh FUCK so good!... Keep going need to come". Jasper uses his teeth and causes in an orgasmic explosion that causes Bella to scream his name in euphoria, afterwards leaving her breathless and boneless on the bed.

Bella feels as if she had an out-of-body experience, as if she left her body behind and her soul was lifted in the air for a few seconds. Her Jazzy really knows his oral skills, and Edward certainly learned from the best. As he takes all she gives him, Bella takes deep breaths and wonders when will her other lover come and join the breakfast activities. It beats getting up early during the work week, early in the morning in a hurry and needing to use the other bathroom, because of Edward's shower habits.

Meanwhile, Edward takes matters into his own hands. His cock has sensitive ears apparently, and is granite hard, as it responds to the aural stimulus coming from the bedroom. The moans, whimpers, grunts, screams and cries from his lovers excites to the point he has to indulge in self-love and gives them their time together. After all, he had Bella three times through the night and there is always afternoon sex while baking, one of his favorite activities.

He loves them both, first Jasper came into his life and then fate brought him face-to-face with the woman that would complete them both. He feared she would run from him, from them, but that first night she gave herself without hesitation. That night was evidence of the rightfulness of their union. Since that fateful night, they haven't been apart. Edward is grateful, his Jasper accepted her, and loves her as much as he does. Logically the next step in their relationship is having children. Embarking on making a baby, makes him wish for a house full of them, that look like a mixture of mostly Bella, their earthen goddess, with pinch either of their physical attributes. Yes, he desperately wishes to see their Bella with her belly growing, a baby inside taking nourishment, soon coming into the world to fill their lives with joy and purpose.

Edward holds tightly on his own dick in an upward movement, massaging the head, and under it, stimulating all the special points. He doesn't stop keeping his attention on what's taking place in their bed, wishing he was there, visualizing what's taking place. He can clearly see in his mind's eye, Jasper sucking and tasting from Bella's clean shaved pussy, as Bella pushes and grinds herself towards his mouth, milking for all its worth, to reach her completion.

Suddenly she bellows Jasper's name, and Edward is sure their neighbors must have heard that and he grunts his vicarious satisfaction and abruptly comes on the shower wall. As he calms his breathing, he imagines her face, a testimony of her intense carnal pleasure — eyes dilated, dark as night, mouth opened, head thrown back, and her dark mahogany mane decorates the pillow. As for Jasper, Edward guesses, he is in a temporary heavenly coma caused by the ambrosia that her body produces as payment for services rendered. He feels so in tuned to his lovers, as if they are parts of his body, a limb or an organ; a part of his soul, indivisible and essential.

As for that wicked afternoon, a fantasy of his was fulfilled in many counts. Thankfully it made their relationship stronger, extending their boundaries and exploring more avenues in the future. It certainly helped Emmett hook up with Rosalie, and by default Alice.

Finally, Edward is completely squeaky clean and needs to make a decision — make breakfast or join in on the version of breakfast his lovers are having on their bed?

Decisions...

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

~ Thanks to all the favorite/alerts and reviews! ~


	3. 1NeedyGirl:1ObsessedGuy:1DistantGuy

Hello lovelies! Long time no see!

Just wrote a new chapter for this crazy story. It isn't beta'd yet.

Have to send to my lovely sis **Bella Ami**, as soon as possible.

What's up with our threesome? Let's read and see... shall we?

Thanks to all the recent reviews and the favorite story/alert adds! :D

_No Twilight isn't mine. But I don't give a shit if you use FLAG, which I doubt you would use on my stories, but would be flattered if you did. This is FANFICTION, is for fun. If I wanted to be a published writer, I certainly wouldn't be posting it in a free website my oh-so original musings *smirks*. Beside if you copy what another has claimed, you will get eaten alive teenage stupid girls (who plaigiarize well-know fanfics) by the h00rs - we stick together!_

~Take it as good humor darlings~

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Jasper never would have thought that his life with Edward would mean so much, but now things had irrevocably changed. His heart didn't belong to just Edward, in fact, he was questioning his feelings towards the man he thought was it for him. The worst of it all was he felt no guilt or remorse, by finally meeting Bella and taking into their own, he had experienced love, the truest and most exemplary kind of love. Bella was young and inexperienced, when she met them. Edward had kept her a secret, but Jasper knew something was going on with his lover.

Did he reproach Edward's feelings towards a woman?

Towards Bella?

At first, yes, Jasper had to admit it stung, knowing he was not enough. Then, he was not the innocent one in the relationship, since he had taken the pleasure of woman and man, before he ensnared Edward into his grasp.

Can you blame him?

His looks and his hormones took care of that. He took and partook of all that was offered and Edward reaped the benefits and now Bella too. His hesitancy to accept Bella as part of their relationship was really for Edward in the beginning. Edward who had never experienced having sex with a woman. Jasper could understand the allure and thought better to be part of the event than to prohibit down right. It then would have made inevitable, that Edward would look for it, and be unfaithful to their bond.

Now years later, Jasper had to thank Edward for finding Bella, for loving them both, and sharing each other.

He was the green monster now... unfortunately their arrangement, their relationship was not enough for him, for his needs, for his heart. The baby issue had arisen and the date for conception had been decided.

Was it bad he desired to be the father of all of Bella's children?

Somehow, this possessive-jealous phase had not abated and had taken hold of his mind and soul. He barely could contain his need for taking Bella, all the time, ALONE. It was true that their intimacy was not always between the three of them, but usually everyone was part. Bella was a giving woman, who wanted to love and be loved. But now, Jasper wanted her for himself, and he could not explain how this came to be.

Did they share each other with Emmett? Without Bella?

The fact she caught and did not throw them to the street was pure luck. To be truthful, they had cheated on her with another man. Edward was truly insatiable and his "secret" longing for that mammoth of a man gave way to that afternoon's orgy. He certainly would never forget once Bella join in. A goddess in between mere mortal men partaking in sinful acts. The best part of it all, Jasper thought: "she came to please me and please me she did, with her mouth and her body like no other. Emmett was to out of it to enjoy, but he did watch my Bella as she took in her pretty little mouth and swallowed me whole. Edward kept liking his lips after drinking directly from her. Yes, Bella was divine and I loved her so..."

Thinking about that afternoon got anyone aroused beyond belief and now was not the time. Summer vacation was just about to start and that meant baby making also. Jasper had a plan. A deceptive, manipulative, egotistical plan. To ensure he fathered the first child, Jasper had decided he would take advantage of his alone time with Bella. The birth control pill was not going to be a problem, since he had suggested Bella change her birth control method to the vaginal ring and be hassle-free of remembering to take the pill everyday at the same time. He could easy take it out of her and end the effectivity of the ring.

Could really execute this nefarious plan?

His need to own Bella on another level, over Edward, derived this compulsion to take what he must, before another opponent. Let's face it, his mother would be disappointed in him. How the tables had turned... Bella had become his all and Edward was just in the way. Jasper wanted to blame anyone for his thoughts, but there was no one and surely he could not blame what happened that day to be at fault. This sickness that had befallen him had been brewing inside for some time and the baby was just the eruption of it all. Curious that his seventeen self would have gagged at the thought of being the father of some kid, and now it was one of his greatest desires... and having Bella all to himself.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Bella had been counting the weeks until she would be free from correcting exams, making lessons and most of all, to be at home. This would be THE summer her life would once more chance for the better. Well, she hoped it would be as easily as that, since her doctor said she was a top peak fertility, and add two men ready for the task, the odds were in her favor.

Only something was troubling her Jasper. Her blond hunk of a man had definitely been insatiable for her attention, sneaking to be with her every chance he got. His love making had become more aggressive, as if staking a claim on her, but that did not make sense to her. She was his, and Edward's. It troubled her that Edward was oblivious to this change in their lover, but she had not discussed it with him either. Edward was too concentrated on his career at the moment and she thought he deserved the space.

Bella did not want to make a scene over this, but it felt like Edward was pulling away from them and Jasper was going through some possessive phase.

Then she thought why not surprise them with a night for them, re-living moments treasured, blissful pleasure all around, of the their time together. If Bella could she would re-enact the very first night she spent with Edward and Jasper. Rose always sassed Bella over details, and she doubted Bella's version of that night being the first time she had slept with Edward. She was so sure Edward had cheated on Jasper with Bella.

Would it matter now?

The truth was not always a way to freedom in Bella's opinion. It certainly did not help her relationship with her family, who have completely cut ties with her. She did not want to hurt Jasper, by confessing that before she finally met him, Edward had succumbed and taken her in her college dorm. It was only her second time with a man, and it had changed sex for her.

Her first time with Tyler had been, for a lack of a better word, uninspiring. Of course, Tyler blamed her for the lack of fireworks and orgasms. Bella had tried it again with someone very close to her, and it had been a major mistake, since it felt like molesting a brother. Then out of the blue, Edward had come into her life, that meeting was like something out of her romance novels. Only her fairy tale was short-lived when Edward confessed his secret and his taken status as Jasper's partner. But he wanted her so much and Bella felt vulnerable and unappreciated once again, all this led to their impromptu coitus on her twin bed. It should had been considered a disaster, but Edward made it all worthwhile taking his time, adoring her, arousing her senses and taking her as a man should.

How could she deny herself to be with Edward?

She accepted Edward with all that it implied, even another man, in the relationship.

Jasper was a force of nature, in his own right. She could see he was more knowledgeable of the three, he had seen, he had done and he had conquered. Bella suspected Jasper already knew they had been together and what it had meant for them. For her it had cemented the idea she could not live without Edward anymore, and she was willing to be with Jasper.

By the end of their first night, Jasper Whitlock had conquered them both. What she lived that night set the tone for the rest of her life, she would be in between two men, who loved and desired her completely. It was later she learned the proper names of all that they had done, and she still blushes when she hears it in other people's conversations. Would they ever try anal sex, or double penetration? Bella could say: "being there and done that," and will do again with a wink and a smile on her face.

With her decision made, Bella started her car, to make her re-enactment plan a reality and satiate both her lovers tonight.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Edward was a shit. A total piece of shit. He knew that his distance was affecting his loves and that had to stop. Self-love wasn't cutting it anymore. He missed being sandwiched in Bella and Jas. Jasper had certainly taken the silent treatment to the extreme level. No blow jobs in the shower, no hand jobs while driving, and so anal play what so ever. Bella was another story, it seemed she couldn't get enough of him, while she had his attention. If only the merger would be over and done with. At least the summer was almost here and Bella would be home... and the baby making could commence.

Finally.

It was time, he was older and more mature. He wanted to give Bella all she wanted, until now it had been enough the three of them, but it wasn't anymore. Edward was looking forward to raising a child, it didn't really matter who fathered this baby, as long as Bella was the mother and they both would be the father figure.

What more can a kid need? Clearly, society showed children needed all the help they could get. They would give the child: security, unconditional love, warmth, care, acceptance, discipline, education, and much more. They wouldn't commit the same mistakes their parents had done with each of them, that Edward was completely certain. No child of his would be rejected for thinking or acting different from what was considered normal.

His mother still call him wanting forgiveness, but Edward knew she would never understand. Esme was a caring mother and wanted to be there for him, but his father, Carlisle, was another story. When they found out, Edward was living with Jasper in college, that their relationship had started in high school, let's just say it was a good thing they were miles apart. Jasper's mother had died when he was fifteen, catalyst for his rebellious years back in high school.

His father, Whitlock, Sr., such a severe, inflexible person, would have beaten Jasper to death if he could have. So he wasn't that much different from my own father. Only, Mr. Whitlock caught Jasper and his orgy going on in his room, his senior year. Edward could easily had been there, but he didn't want his first time to be a group activity. Back then, Edward only had eyes for Jasper Whitlock, no one else, female or male had attracted him sexually or romantically. Jasper being so sly had seen right through him, and had tried to taunt Edward into joining on the fun.

Eventually Jasper popped Edward's cherry and it had been a life changing experience for both young men. Jasper no longer wanted to be empty and looking for a temporary fuck. Meanwhile, Edward experienced love, no longer platonic, but romantic and sexual. Senior year was forever imprinted in his mind, for Edward it was one of the most important milestones in his life, next of meeting Bella.

Isabella Swan had changed their lives, and Edward could be proud to have been the perpetrator. He just knew Bella was an integral part, a missing piece that complete them and make them a family. The fact he felt an unstoppable attraction to a her was earth shattering. It made Edward question his life direction until that very moment. His commitment to Jasper, his love for his best friend and lover was also put under scrutiny. In the end, lust and gravity took control and he just had to taste, touch, feel and thrust. Nothing could prepare him for how it felt to make love to his soulmate. How lucky can you get, by meeting both your soul mates in one lifetime? For Edward there was no doubt he was meant to love both Jasper and Bella.

Tonight he had to make time, for them both, and show them no merger was more important than his soul mates.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Back at the house, Bella had fixed a light dinner, no point getting a full belly, when more important activities were about to happen. Bella was getting impatient and truly aroused all on her own. The mind was the most important sexual organ, without the right mindset, sex would never be pleasant. Bella kept reminiscing about that first night, and couldn't wait to spring on her unsuspecting lovers. There was no message on the answering machine, meaning they were on their way. She didn't want to call them separately on their mobiles, in case she gave way her plans.

Finally, by six o'clock, Bella heard the garage door opening. She freaking squealed like a teenage girl, like one of her students over some hunk-awesome actor in some vampire flick. She didn't know if it was Edward or Jasper, or maybe both, that would have been perfect.

Preparing herself to be all coy, the way she had been that night, when she was startled by animal growl, coming from Jasper's chest.

What the fuck?

Nostrils flaring.

Lip gnawing.

Disturbed breathing.

Fists opening and closing.

Knees bent ready to spring on some innocent girl... yeah on Bella.

Bella was out of breath and completely considering fleeing the house. She had never seen Jasper this way. Was he angry? About what exactly? Bella tilted her head and that seemed to affect Jasper, and notice he was scaring his prey.

Coughing a bit and relaxing his stance, Jasper tried to control his lust and his need to take what he wanted most, which was standing so close to his reach. Bella was such a naughty girl, looking so innocent and sweet, reminding him of the first time his eyes looked upon her. The very night he made her his, showing her more ways to express physical satisfaction. He wanted her to fail, not to acquiesce to his desires and make him say it was over. But Bella was up to the challenge and fucked and made love that night with him... and Edward.

"Shit Jasper! You scared half to death! What happened? Is Edward okay? Haven't heard from either of you the whole day... What?... Oooohhhh Jasper!"

Jasper couldn't take it anymore and just let go.

Tearing clothes, biting and licking as his heart's content.

Marking Bella as his.

Bella thought maybe Jasper needed to visit his doctor, in case his testosterone levels were too high. Jasper was acting so animalistic and dominating, it was a bit overwhelming, but no less intoxicating. After all he knew were to lick, suck and bite to bring to ecstasy in minutes.

Jasper took all that was offered, devouring her perfect breasts, taking one nipple at time with his mouth, the other with his hand, tugging and squeezing it, making Bella hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck, Jas. What's gotten into you? Ahhh, shit. More, Baby."

This just drove him to keep claiming her. His mind was on auto pilot, with the word "mine" on repeat. No one else existed at the moment. No Edward to intrude, no peeping toms like Emmett so watch and jack-off to Bella's symphony of cries and her naked curves displayed on the kitchen counter. He was so very lucky tonight. He knew something Bella didn't. Edward had called him, he couldn't make it to dinner, some last minute meeting with the team over that merger they are trying to get. Like Jasper could careless, more for him.

Panting.

That's how he wanted her, out of breath and ready to explode just for him. He went lower, giving her butterfly kisses on her tummy, going for the promise land, his promise land to be exact. He would conquer it again and soon it would be the place where his son or daughter would be conceived. Thank the heavens, Bella was regular and he could pin point when the conception will take place. It was going to happen, soon.

Her engorged clit was waiting for his adoring kisses and he didn't disappoint. Bella apparently couldn't take it anymore.

"JASPER! INSIDE. ME. NOW!"

Yes, ma'am.

Jasper knew how to take orders. Just as he was opening his pants, after taking off his belt, the entrance door by the garage opened suddenly...

"Hey! I'm home! Oh... I see you started without me... again."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Trouble in paradise? Hmm... What's up with Jasper?


	4. What's up with 1Girl and 3Guys?

Do you read A/N?

Just wrote a new chapter (got inspired in the shower, like I usually am *winks*)

for this crazy story. It isn't beta'd yet.

Have to send to my lovely sis **Bella Ami**, as soon as possible.

She hasn't send me the past ones, so if they are too terrible they'll be corrected in due time.

What's up with our threesome? Let's read and see... shall we?

Thanks to all the recent reviews and the favorite story/alert adds! :D

_**No Twilight isn't mine. **_

_**But I don't give a shit if you use FLAG, **_

_**which I doubt you would use on my stories, but would be flattered if you did. **_

_**This is FAN-FICTION, is for fun. **_

_**Get your own fans for your masterpiece the old-fashioned way you wannabe published authors.**_

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 4: What's up with 1Girl and 2Guys?

BPOV

I should be ecstatic, but I'm not. This have gone a down-whirl spiral and I don't know how much is my fault. Jasper's attitude has changed for the worse and Edward isn't doing to well either. That's how I think it concerns my presence between two men and their homosexual relationship.

Are they tired of me?

Do they want a night to themselves?

Then, I look at Jasper and all he wants is to get inside... as much and deep and as rough as our bodies allow. I wish I had vampire blood, like Sookie Stackhouse so I wouldn't be sore afterwards. How can I want to be with Edward after a session (or should I say sessions) with Jasper? He is insatiable and seems to have developed a stamina that knows no end. Its like he is going backwards, into his teens instead of his thirties.

Should I deny my intense attraction to the blond stud?

My kryptonite.

Like the other night... when he looked like a starved man just for me. I was both turned on and scared out of my mind. Jasper seemed to be unhinged and out of control. I felt like he wanted to consume me, eat me alive, without a care in the world.

Would I have complied? Didn't I?

We were interrupted by our disgruntled lover. I will never forget Edward's face, as a mask of indifference fell over, the disappointment of being neglected and forgotten once again. Truth be told, it hurt inside seeing him hold it in and not express what was going on between them. I just knew something was just off. Jasper used to be so loving and caring, with both of us, touches and kisses that let you know you were on his mind constantly and couldn't get enough of you. Now, all he seemed to register was my presence and my body. Nothing for Edward for weeks... Thinking back not since that afternoon of carnality between Emmett and us.

Is Jasper regretting sharing Edward with another man?

I want answers and I will get them. Soon.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

EPOV

To say I was pissed is an understatement. Jasper knew I would be late for dinner, I called him. I should've called Bella too. I miss being with them, as a unit. It all seems to be falling apart and Jasper is the one moving towards that direction.

Why?

I thought we were solid, as a relationship we had endured our families reproach and demands. There were no secrets and nothing that couldn't be discussed between us.

Was he bored? Did he want another foursome with someone else?

Let's face it, he is the "experienced one" from the three of us. Back in high school, Jasper wanted to try and taste everything at least once. He is the adventurous type and I'm the worrier. To say I fell in love with him at first sight, well it wasn't it. I had too much going inside my head to allow such a feeling to emerge so freely. He just saw right through me, knowing all my insecurities and my internal yearnings, to be loved and fucked like the closet-boy-crush I had on him.

Did I know what a sexual identity is?

Back in high school I was afraid of my hand on my dick. Yeah, I was that freaky dude, that made you want the other way. Repressed all right, only Jasper knew how to calm me enough to get me to come all over the shower floor of his room. Just feel he would whisper on my neck, while nibbling on my earlobe.

No, it wasn't long he cashed my ass V-card, he was the teacher and I was the bottom. I owe Jasper my confidence, 'cause once I tasted sexual freedom I became a different Edward, who stopped being a bottom. It improved our sexual experiences and cemented our relationship as the boy-boy couple of our school. No one looked our way, well they looked but no one had the guts to say shit. No one messed with Whitlock and his glare. Jasper is one crazy motherfucker when pissed off, I say he channels his father rather well.

Did I think I was gay? No, not really, just different from the rest. No girl had given a woody back then, and no other boy could deep throat like Jasper Whitlock, so why bother with less?

How can everything we shared be so fucked-up now?

He is so distant from me and its scares me so. He is all I knew for so long, my teacher and my partner. Bringing Bella into our relationship was a risk I took, but there was no way I could live without her. She was the other part of me, the girl that did give me a fucking hard-on just by walking by.

How could I let that go? Once she looked my way, I did feel a bit dizzy. Guilt was there too. After all, I cheated on Jasper with Bella. Is that it? He found out somehow and is pissed at me? It doesn't make sense. He wouldn't be this passive-aggressive with me, if that is what eating up his ass.

That ass which I miss fucking. He hasn't even fucked mine.

Nothing.

No kissing.

No handjobs in the shower.

No blow-jobs under the desk.

Not sharing Bella between us, double teaming on her delicious curves.

Nothing.

Meanwhile, as I slaving away on my job, he gets time to fuck her silly when I'm not around.

So he has no problem fucking Bella.

Alone.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

JPOV

I fucked-up big time. Should I confess to my lovers what's been going on my mind? That I'm a possessive ass and what Bella for my own. That I want her to have my babies only. That she should be mine alone.

Oh that would go over well with my Edward, I'm sure.

Should I still be calling him "my Edward"?

Do I still desire Edward?

I certainly wouldn't mind fucking Emmett, but that is something to consider for another time. He's been lost in the infinite bliss of being between two women at the same time. That Rosalie and Alice know how to please a man... not that I know from experience. I know Alice watches me anytime we run into each other at the supermarket. Maybe I should talk with her, get a third party's point of view on my fucked-up life.

Detour. Back on topic, Whitlock.

Do I get hard by thinking of a certain green-eyed, six foot, two inches tall, lean and auburn haired man?

I just too love seeing me on top or behind Bella, it would get me so fucking hard I couldn't wait and fuck him on sight. Now such a thing would get me feral-angry-pissed-enraged to the point I could probably break his pretty face.

But Bella isn't mine. She is ours.

Should I fake a conference and take a time-off?

Is that a solution, a remedy to my current disturbed state?

I have considered going to the doctor, for a check up, but I fear he will commit me to the loony bin, for a 72 hour watch that turns into the next twenty years.

Deep breath, Whitlock.

Keep it together.

I could visit my family, but that wouldn't help my temper at all. They hate my life choices, I hate them period.

Some knocks on my office door. Finally, something to distract me from my miserable musings.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Emmett POV

I love my life. Who would have thought that fucking Edward Cullen, while he got a blow-job from his partner, gave me the in to the woman of my life?

Rosalie Hale.

That's the one and only woman that had been eluding me for forever. The little munchkin that hangs around her, is her lesbian lover, which I find super-freaking hot. Don't mind tapping that at all, either. Two for one, is just something that every alpha male fantasizes, but mostly never gets. I'm that lucky.

Did I think trying a bit of homo was strange?

It was different. Those guys knew how to get me comfortable and in the right mood. Those that say who better to please you than your own kind are not that far off.

They are certainly lucky, they get to fuck each other and that sweet tart of theirs, Bella. Too bad I didn't get some action with her. Who knows maybe in the future, she wants to try me out. I wouldn't object, but then I would need my Rosie's approval. She probably would like to watch and even participate... shit that gets me so... have to stop right now. It's not five a' clock yet. Maybe I can rub one out in the private bathroom on the seventh floor.

I haven't seen the guys in a while. They must be getting their exercising at home, and have been neglecting the gym. I'll probably beat them at everything next time. No more xbox playoffs at their home, though I don't want to tempt fate. Edward has some skills on those hands of his and I don't want to be fucking him anytime soon.

The truth is I like my balls where they are.

Rosalie is one tough lady.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

BPOV

I was getting ready to leave my classroom, when suddenly Edward is at the door. He looks defeated, as if he has just found out he has hours to live. I know he's been so busy with work and fear he hasn't gotten what he wanted or maybe he was fired, which is totally unfair if indeed happened. I stand with my bag on my shoulder and try to smile, but know is more a grimace, and try once more with a grin to cheer him up.

There's not lopsided smile.

There's no light in his eyes.

Only darkness.

A chill settles in my stomach, giving me a foreboding sense of doom.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, he finally answers, "Bella, we need to talk."

We need to talk? Really? What the fuck?

"Can we talk back home? I need to get this worksheet to the principle's office and the test for tomorrow to be photocopied... Shit, you are scaring me. Did something happened to Jasper? TELL ME!"

"Bella... I know you have perceived the distance between Jasper and me lately and finally I couldn't take it anymore and went to speak with him. I'm sorry if you feel left out, but I felt it was something between us... Bella, I love you more than anything and I wanted to fix this. But I can't fix it, it's not something I can easily fix. Well, one way is by leaving and I think I will do it."

"WHAT? You are leaving me, I mean us? Why? What's happened Edward? Why are you and Jasper fighting or for better explanation not talking? Is it my fault?"

"NO! It's just fucked-up shit between Jasper and me. He needs time with you, he needs you and to be the father of your first child and I'm going to give him that time. I took this opportunity and start the new project for the company in New York City. This will give you the time and space to connect and I will get the promotion I've been working for. You won't feel like you are neglecting me and ignoring my needs and you can give yourself freely to getting that child you want most."

I felt like a truck had landed on my chest. I was lost and confused, Edward just kept rambling on, with a stop, like a record. I could see this was killing him, as it was killing me. He was leaving me, for a job opportunity. He was leaving Jasper, like their tiff had no solution but separation from each other. And what the fuck was the talk that I had to have Jasper's baby first and needed time alone to connect with him? That's all I've been having lately, time with him.

We had decided we were going to try for a baby together, the three of us, when the time came. No one would know who the father was until birth, or maybe much later. I wanted them to be fathers, the baby was going to be our baby. Without knowing I had started to cry and then sob loudly, causing Edward to stop his whispered monologue.

Taking me into his arms, Edward tried to shush me, calm my debilitating sobs.

"Why are you giving into this? Did Jasper ask this of you? We are three. Not one, not two, three, Edward. I fell in love with you, I gave you my virginity in that fucking dorm room without knowing how complicated my life was going to get and this is the shit you are leaving me with? Yes, I fell in love with Jasper too, but to tell you the truth he scares me. Sometimes he's too intense and too inside he's own head. Without you, I would have never met him or stayed with him. You are part of my heart and I can't live without. Frankly, I secretly yearn for you to be the father first, damn it! I miss you! Where the fuck have you been? You let this happen, whatever this is between Jasper and you. Just go home and fuck his ass until its raw, remind him why he loved you. I'll go and visit my father, its been a long time and I don't want it to be in a hospital bed or a coffin the next time I see him. Say something, please..."

Silence.

Tears were freely running down his face and his stare was directed to the floor. I wanted to shake him into action. He could do this to me, decide my future without thinking about the consequences of his decision on the rest of us.

"Bella, I'm doing this for Jasper and for me. We need time apart. It seems we are at a stand still, he and I are not a good place right now. I have taken the job at the New York City office, I'm to be starting in June, so that leaves me about five weeks to get my shit together. I'm sorry I met you... you were so innocent and beautiful, I should have run from you, drop out of that class and let you lead a normal life, the one you deserve. I may have made a bigger mistake taking you, claiming you as my own, when I belonged to another. It was selfish, and I'm paying for it now. He knows Bella, he knows the truth, the whole truth of our beginning. I owe him the chance to be with you, he wants you so much. I can't stand in the way, when I betrayed him, my one and only back then, even if it was with you, our mutual love. You love him, you've been with him these passed weeks, I know you can make it work and be happy together. This summer could be the happiest with the baby..."

Choked-up, a sniveling mess, I started to scream in his face, "'. without you! Get it inside that stubborn head of yours! Stop deciding what's best for me, Edward. You know what get the fuck on your way to New York, and your new lovers! Maybe I'll do what you say, maybe I won't. You don't get to be all knowing, so parental with me. I don't need you or Jasper to have a baby! This discussion you both had, should have included me, but its like I'm the child, immature and defenseless that needs her parents to decide for her. Fuck you! Fuck Jasper too! I don't want to see either of you, ever again!"

Running.

So mature Bella.

Running from the man you love, from the problems his facing.

From Jasper.

From your life.

Once I was in the car, I looked for my cell phone and dialed Rosalie's number. I needed my friend and I needed sanctuary.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

JPOV

When I got home, I was expecting dinner as usual. The plus this time would be, no Edward. He was moving away. He finally got the guts and confronted me. He called saying we should do lunch and I reluctantly accepted.

What I didn't anticipate how liberating it would feel to confess to my oldest friend, my roommate, my lover, and partner, the all compassing truth. Edward seemed to have lost all ability to speak, losing his confidence and charisma. It made me feel wretched and diseased, my boy was losing all his shining qualities as I purged my demons. In turn, he reciprocated letting out his demons as well, startling confession of past misdeeds, of betrayal, in the arms of our beloved. Could I blame Edward to succumbing to Bella's body, for taking her innocence and claiming her body first? She was our siren, and we would willing die for her, that I was sure of no more than ever. Edward saw her first, loved her first, made love to her first and now he was giving me the chance to be the father first.

I should have felt victorious. I was getting what I wanted most, Bella with me, alone for weeks, maybe months.

Edward made up his mind, he needed time on his own. He never had lived on his own. Once we had graduated from high school, we have always been together. I couldn't begrudge him the abrupt decision and his opportunity to live in another city, far away from his lovers.

Is this what my insanity has caused?

To push Edward away from all he knows and loves?

We both held our emotions under control, we were in a public place, no room for silly little tears and rage induce tirades. It was civilized, cold and detached. Definitely not a conversation between two people, who had swore they loved each other unconditionally, against all odds, that was so secure and open to another person be included in their love.

It was crumbling.

Our life as we knew was no more.

As we walked away, in opposite directions, I felt a pain deep inside settled and start to fester.

Bella came into my mind's eye.

She would not forgive me this.

This was no victory.

Edward was leaving, empty.

And I was being left behind.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

OMG Angst galore! I do love to read angsty stories and cry my eyes out.

No sexy times, sorry. Blame my inspiration, that got in the way of my shower today.

It usually happens that way, I get ideas for stories while I'm in the shower *shrugs*

I'll get this to Bella Ami, when she emails me the rest I guess. Or maybe anyone wants to be beta?

*~*Happy Holidays*~*


	5. 1Guy1 : 1Girl : 1Guy

What? An update? Its a miracle

Blame Jen (Twilights1Fan)

Don't worry, FIGHT CLUB will get updates today *grins*

We have a FB Group, if you are interested.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Fan-Fiction is for fun_. As **Greenandginger** stated:

_**This story is based on Stephenie Meyer's original Twilight saga. It doesn't belong to me. I don't believe in 'Intellectual Property'.**_

_**Read her story ~ Plight Thee My Troth~, **made her a banner 'cause that story is all kinds of wonderful - _

h t t p: / / tinyurl . com/6ut7rm3

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**Chapter 5: 1Guy+1 : 1Girl : 1Guy**

**EPOV**

Its been five weeks since I've seen Bella or Jasper. I tried to say goodbye, but Rose threatened my life, if I as much step close to her apartment. Jasper had called, saying he wished me all the best and to come back as soon as possible. He didn't mention Bella. I just told him to give her sometime. He would charm her and would have back in his life. Hopefully blossoming with their child. She deserved her happiness, even if I wasn't part of it.

Meanwhile, I submit to my bodily urges...

His thrusts gain momentum. He grunts over his exertion. And I all I want is for this to be over. The sad truth is I will come back, and take what he gives me, even if it corrodes my insides. Even after I purge until there's nothing left. His hands on my hips, holding me, they feel wrong. I want _his_ hands, _his_ touch...

The way we left things between us, I feel bereft and totally lost, its what's gotten me here, to this very moment.

On my hands and knees at another man's mercy.

I feel tainted.

Corrupted.

Used.

He was all I knew, until Bella.

Then it was us. We were everything. Nothing else mattered.

Leaving her had been extremely hard, but it was for the best.

I had to escape the reality that what I had considered paradise had turn into hell.

In a way, it was a hell of my own making.

Bella was innocent, pure, untouched, until I came into her life. I am the monster that snatched her. I brought her into a lion's den to be consumed. And consumed she had been.

Riley pounds harder, and it stings. Let this be over. His hands moves towards my cock, he strokes it wanting me to come.

I refuse.

I don't deserve pleasure at the hands of another.

I keep her eyes in my mind.

Disappointment.

Betrayal.

Hate.

It cuts through me, as if she is actually here stabbing me. Harsh breaths expel from my mouth, disguising the fact I want to wail like a wounded animal.

Jasper wants her.

He needs her.

But...

I love her.

And she was mine first.

I hiss.

Riley takes this as green light to fuck me faster.

I hide my face on the pillow, to buffer any sounds.

"Fuck... almost. You coming?"

No.

But a particular swivel of his hips hits the spot and my body reacts against my will.

He falls on my back, sated at last.

What spills out of me is more than his claim on me, I feel drained.

Thankfully darkness takes me and I don't have to think of what I've done.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**JPOV**

Nothing could've prepared me for what I found at home. Bella was waiting for me, leaning on the side of her car. She knew, her faces showed puffy, red, rimmed eyes. I felt like I was going to face my execution.

I got out of my audi, believing this was the break-it-or-make-it moment.

I approached her, as if she would strike me just as soon as I was in range. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Unwillingly tears escaped her eyes, she was angry with herself and turned to look at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she set her stare, a different one from just seconds ago, one full of a rage I had never seen in my Bella.

"I hope you are happy with yourself. You've driven Edward, our lover, our partner, out of our lives. Don't worry, he didn't say shit about you, only that you DESERVE to have me all to yourself. Well, I decide who fucks me and who I fuck back, and I say FUCK YOU JASPER WHITLOCK!"

Momentarily stunned, I just look at her misery and despair.

She sobs and chokes on her words.

"I... can't look at you. What you have done is unforgivable. I AM NOT YOURS. We are three. You forgot that. And now... now you have nothing. I'm moving out, I just took some stuff and I'm staying with Rose. You don't call or look for me. I don't want to see or hear from you. That also goes for Edward. You fucking stay away."

"Bella please just stay here, you can have your own room. Summer vacation is just about to start and you'll be alone in the house most of the time, but please don't leave me... I can't bear it... He is gone, but he will come back, he loves you so and things might be better in time. Just don't leave... I need you."

"You are so selfish, self-centered, arrogant asshole. I don't care what you want or need... I can't stay here, not without Ed... it just hurts knowing he won't be coming home. That I can't bear. How he thought this would fix things?"

Bella shakes her head hopelessly.

We both know Edward has always overreacted and acts accordingly.

"He will come back to us. I know..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! To us, really? You have the gall to refer to the "us" you destroyed with your possessive animal need to have me all to yourself. HOW DARE YOU? I seriously don't know you at all, and question the very feelings I possess towards you... Goodbye, Jasper."

She opens her door, giving me no chance to look at her eyes, a last chance to drown in them. The air has seem to have disappeared and I'm about to die suffocated. I move forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN. You don't have the right, when you took his touch from me. Only when he comes back... will I ever consider letting you touch me again."

With that she gets inside and slams her door. Nothing more is said and she leaves me right there at our driveway, without air to breathe, without the sun to shine, without her arms to hold me.

If this is what Edward felt when I revealed my true feelings... how he just took it, with watered eyes and saddened gaze, he has my respect.

I screamed.

A limb had been torn off.

I fell to my knees and my hands held what was left of my soul, that was trying to float way my body.

She was gone.

He was gone.

Empty.

Alone.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**BPOV**

How I got to Rose's flat is a miracle. Its a a blur, all that I felt was the all consuming sorrow. I had all this plans, they were our plans, and now they had been shattered. Instead of Rose coming to get me, Alice is the one that shows up.

"Where is Rose?"

She gives me a sympathetic smile, and I want to smack it out of her face.

"Did you see Jasper? Did you guys talk?"

What's with the questions? Alice and I were practically strangers, our only link friends in common. And right now I hated her friendly, comforting disposition. I just wanted a bed I could crawl into and just die.

"Its just bad timing, you been pregnant and all. They should be ashamed, leaving you to fend for yourself."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who's pregnant? Ed... ward left us, I left Jasper, okay? That's it, if you wanted the scoop, I'm sure Rose will fucking tell you all the gory details later."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew, Bella. Clearly you are pregnant. Oh my, that means no one knows. What a conundrum... your life has just gotten even more complicated. Come I'll take you to your room. Don't worry about your stuff, Em will bring it up, when he gets here. He is handy to have around to do the heavy lifting."

She even winks at the end.

Fucking weirdo.

"May I ask how is it that you know I'm pregnant? I'm on the pill, and I haven't any of the symptoms related to pregnancy."

"It's one of my uncanny talents. Just ask Rose, I can always tell when a woman is carrying a little one inside her. Its a change in your aura, you are practically glowing despite your emotional state. It seems oblivious to me."

Dread.

Even if I don't really believe her new age-hocus pocus explanation, I feel scared.

This was not the way it was supposed to happen.

On my own, without its father.

Fathers.

My control falters and Alice holds me to her chest.

"There, there, Bella no need to worry. You have Rose and Alice and Em to take care of you."

The odds were this baby is... Jasper's.

But then I try and remember its just Alice and her "magical talents". There's nothing to be worried about.

Glowing?

She needs to see a fucking psychiatrist.

There's nothing but murkiness.

No light in sight.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	6. 1DG:1SFG1HoG:1BG1ACGClusterfuck

More than a month has gone by from the last update...

What will happen to these crazy, heartbroken 3-some?

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Fan-fiction is for fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

If you want to read more of my stories, try **FIGHT CLUB**:

An Edward with a punch *winks*

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**Chapter 6:** 1 Depressed Guy: 1 Sexually Frustrated Girl + 1 Sexy Hunk of Guy: 1 Bastard Guy + 1 Annoying-Cheating Girl = CLUSTERFUCK

**EPOV**

I was in Hell.

Hades.

The underworld.

No end of this pain, that consumed my thoughts and my very existence. I had gotten a great opportunity career wise, but my personal life was in shambles.

Riley wanted more, but I had nothing to give.

Only my body, and even that was getting harder to endure. But I didn't stop it either. It was fitting to be punished. I was deserving of everything that came my way. My only wish was for Bella to be happy and for her to become a mother...even if it wasn't mine.

I hadn't called to check on her. I guess I could've called Emmett, since Rose is her best female friend, but I wanted to respect her wishes to disappear.

As for Jasper...I was heartbroken. To be truthful, I was harboring a growing resentment towards the man who showed me how to love and how to fuck at the same time.

My mother's calls were getting more exasperating. She knew of our plans to start a family, and she had gotten more accepting of the arrangement and the prospect of grandchildren. Of course, she wanted the first born to be mine. I told her we were on a break, but she believes we will be back together.

I had dreamt of our child, a little girl with Bella's face and eyes, but my hair as a wild auburn mane. Those dreams were gone now. I would never have children, only Bella would be the mother and since I lost her, they aren't possible.

If only she would reach towards me...I would leave it all.

Just for her.

Jasper be damned.

If only had been selfish.

Bella would've been only mine.

We would be husband and wife, with a family by now.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**BPOV**

I took a leave of absence from my job. I had no mind for teaching, even less to handle my load of work. Living in a house of another threesome was not helping. Seeing the way they danced around each other, the loving touches, the biting kisses and moans in the night, made me reminisce over the passed years of pure happiness. Then I question that supposed happiness, when in retrospect it wasn't enough for my two men. Things were lacking apparently, or we were fooling ourselves in believing this type of relationship is feasible.

The one good thing from this experience was the time I had on my time. I started writing in every available notebook, journal or paper I got my hands on. It was my own form of therapy to cleanse my soul of everything that plagued my mind and made me questioned my decisions.

Did I regret giving into Edward?

Did I really love them separately and together?

Or was it only my way of pleasing Edward, that I accepted being with Jasper?

These questions drove my writing, trying to explain to myself and an imaginary audience how a small town girl, inexperienced and in love had fallen down the rabbit hole.

Alice's baby predictions were in the back of my mind. Her subtle looks and smiles made me uncomfortable, but I finally caved into buy a over-the-counter pregnancy test on my pharmacy run for shampoo and gum. I had some light spotting, which could happen at anytime, so I wasn't worried...not really. If I was pregnant I could be closer to three months by now. My hands went directly to my belly. Suddenly I wanted to weep, right on the spot, there in that aisle, surrounded by strangers.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I felt alone.

Adrift at a sea of loneliness.

A baby wouldn't be ideal in my circumstances, but it would be mine. Someone to live for and love, that would never leave me, totally depended on my for the next eighteen years.

The only man in my life was Em. He was so supportive and loving, I felt I had gained a brother. And without a doubt, he was Rosalie's mate...as for Alice, well Rose and her were close, but Em and her were "together" because of Rose. I feared for them, in silence. It was bound to crumble eventually.

Besides Alice was annoying as hell, apart from her baby obsession, she was constantly asking about Jasper and if I had talked with him, whether he needed a friend in this time of need.

Like I would give a fuck.

I had grown to dislike blonde men, seeing one made me think of him.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I was on my own in the en suite. With my hands shaking I opened the package and read the instructions. This was the moment of truth. If it was positive my life would change and gain a new purpose, if it was negative, I would recover from this phase and try to move on. Edward's face came to mind, how joyful he had been with our decision to start a family. He had confessed he wanted a girl, one looking just like me, but sporting his out of control red locks. I smiled thinking of a little girl by my side, taking her to school, as I waited for the result. I imagined getting back into the car, Edward on the driver's seat, a crease on his forehead, always the worry wart. A phone call waiting to be answered and it would be Jasper wanting to now how the drop off had gone...a sob escaped.

A beep.

It was the alarm I had set on my cellphone.

I took the test from the counter and looked for the sign...

Deep breath.

Negative.

Nothing could stop my sobbing. It felt like I had lost them all over again.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I had fallen asleep on Rose's bed. I had wanted to indulge with some wine and watch The Walking Dead on the big TV, since my room had no TV set. It was safe to say I was moderately drunk, and woken up by a hunk of a man resting on side, beside me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

Was I okay?

No.

Slurring I tried to answer, "He...left me. I have nothing...it's all his fault. I hate blonde...my baby..."

"Come here, Bells. I don't know what you just said, but no worries. I'm sure all this situation will fix itself, once your men get over themselves and come to their senses and miss the woman of their lives."

His warmth encompassed me. His manly musky smell seduced me. Desire stirred in my belly. Blindly my mouth searched and found lips, and those lips kissed back, and then tongues danced together.

Somehow I was on my back and a hardness was thrusting on my ache.

"Take it off, Edward...I want you."

But this wasn't Edward...or Jasper. This wasn't their smell or taste. This wasn't their body.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

It was Emmett. He was towering over me, trying to contain his own desire. He wanted to respect me, but at the same time giving me something I seemed to need. But it was wrong, he was not an object to be used for my own pleasure. He was in a relationship with other two women.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me-"

Emmett moved to his side still holding me close and caressing my arm lovingly.

"If I hadn't found Rose...and had you been single I would've taken you right that very night...What the fuck is wrong with Edward and Jasper...I don't understand. That afternoon you caught us together will forever be imbedded as one of my favorite memories. Nothing is sexier than you taking control over a ready to explode man...if I hadn't been spent already I would've eaten you while you swallowed that cock...Fuck."

A door slammed.

My heart beat stopped and re-started in double time.

"Don't worry...nothing wrong happened. And if things had progressed, Rose would never have a fit, since it's you."

He has the gall to give me a mischievous wink.

I felt as the stomach bottomed out.

Maybe moving here wasn't the best idea.

Emmett was dangerous.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**JPOV**

I had missed sex. But the truth was I missed Edward and Bella living with me. Loving each other...it was my fault I was alone.

She had come to my rescue, saying she was preoccupied. She wanted to know how I was dealing with the break up, and she had given a bit of information on Bella's state. I was glad she had her friends to take care of her. I was tempted to give her a impromptu visit, but I knew it was not the time, not yet. First, I had to get Edward back home, then I had to move to the second part, get Bella back. Her sigh of contentment made me look at her, lying there, naked and sated. Fuck, she was beautiful, and different from my Bella. Her dark shorter hair was soft, but wasn't like Bella's longer mahogany mane.

It wasn't fair, that I had taken her body, used for my pleasure, but she had offered herself so freely.

I should feel guilty, but I didn't.

Not really.

Her eyes opened slowly and her lips curved into a smile. It made my breathing stop, she was so beautiful...but Bella, I want her back. She wasn't here...she wanted Edward.

"I should be going...it's my turn cooking tonight."

Right, she is in a relationship. I had no scruples left.

"Is Bella...okay? You told me she isn't working right now?"

And had no shame asking the woman I had just fucked about my ex-partner.

Her face changed, her smile abruptly stopped.

"I don't know if I should say something...but Bella is pregnant, she looks radiant. I'm so ha-"

WHAT?

"What did you just say? Pregnant? How far along? Who's the father? Fuck, Alice why didn't you tell me!"

Suddenly, I didn't fell so shameless. A baby changed everything. It could be mine, or Edward's. It could be the element that would turn our lives and unite us forever.

A blonde boy with brown eyes.

A man can dream.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	7. Sur-prizzzzz

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

BPOV

"I'm sorry Rose…but I can't stay here. I need to move on my own. I need to experience living life as a single woman. Something I've barely done. I need to face the fact that the life I once knew is over. Done. Edward has moved on, and Jasper is bound to find some new distraction to slake his needs. I'm superfluous here. You have your relationship to take care of. I'm very grateful for you, Em…Alice. Really, you've been more than accommodating, but its time."

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed at me.

"Is this about what happened on my bed with Emmett? Seriously Bella, that would be the least of your problems. Maybe it would help you get your mojo back. Emmett is the man for me, no doubt about it. But I don't own him, and he doesn't own me back. If he wanted to fuck you, he has my blessing to do so. I thought you felt the same way…after that afternoon. Look, you should think on it until next week. You need to rest, those dark spots under your eyes are getting even more darker. Don't worry about the future, take one day at a time. Stop being stubborn, and let your friends help you. Bella? BELLA!"

Apparently I had fainted, and Rose had to help me to lie down on their humungous sofa.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Bella you like white as a sheet… more than usual. Here drink this."

I coughed and stopped drinking the orange juice with too much pulp. I shook my head, trying to convey I didn't want to make a fuss.

"Bella…is there a possibility you might be pregnant? I know you have told Alice it isn't possible, but-"

Without my permission tears sprang from my eyes, and I wasn't fast enough to hide them from Rose.

"You know we were going to try. It was our next step, becoming parents. Ed-Edward was so excited to finally have a little girl, looking just like me with his hair… Or a boy with blonde hair, looking like Jasper. It will never be…Rose. I will be forever alone… no baby. No, Edward. No Jasper. It is truly over."

I started to sob uncontrollably, while she tried to console me. It was futile. There were no words of comfort that would convince otherwise.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

EPOV

"Edward? Are you home?"

I could see Riley looking at the post left on the dinning room table. He was a handsome man. Young and going places. He deserved better than me. A broken man, with a baggage that could swallow him whole and some. It wasn't fair to him, to string him along when I knew it was going nowhere.

"Ed-"

"Sur-prizzzzz"

I was sprawled out on the carpet with Johnny Walker as my friend. It wasn't like me to drink to the point of inebriation. To be real honest I was beyond that, close to alcohol poisoning.

"Ugh! Edward! What the fuck? There's puke everywhere… why didn't you call me. Did you get fired? Why-"

"Did-did you know she was mine first? Mine. And he ruined it. He ruined it all. I thought we were happy. I thought we had it made. We had Bella dammit! She loved us, gave herself freely. How did we repay her love? HOW? He wanted it for himself. SELFISH BASTARD!"

Riley looked befuddled at my ranting, looking at the sick that surrounded me, the bottle spilling from my hand, and my disheveled and soiled clothes. I wanted him to see. This was the real me, not the fake-smiles-let's-fuck-Edward, he was accustomed to see.

"You need to leave me…I'm damaged and will only hurt you, Ri. I'm no good for you. My heart belongs…to her."

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

JPOV

Alice persuaded me to wait. Bella would come to me, to tell me the good news. It was what we needed to bring Edward back. But I was impatient and irritable, not wanting to wait to go and see her.

"Alice… I know you said I need to wait. Be patient. But I want to see, Bella."

She turned looking at the backyard, through the opened window.

"Do you really want her back, Jasper? Is she really the woman for you?"

I didn't understand her questions, and left them unanswered.

"She wants to move out, be on her own. Rose has stopped her. For now. But she's stubborn and search for independence. I believe seeing us in a similar relationship as yours, it hurts her. And I think something happened between Emmett and Bella-"

"WHAT? He fucked her? HE'S DEAD!"

Alice slammed into my chest with all her weight, trying to hold me back.

"Listen to me, Jasper! She is heartbroken, with no job, only her memories to keep her company. Em wasn't trying to make a pass at her, it was totally spur of the moment. Rose told me. He didn't want to reject her in her time of vulnerability. Put yourself in her place! Beside you haven't been celibate yourself, asshole! You expect her to wait for you forever, to see if Edward comes to his senses and comes back to both of you? I don't think so, Jasper. And don't expect me to keep coming here, to be your pity fuck anymore. It-it was a mistake."

I growled and moved aside.

"It was your mistake as well, A-L-I-C-E. You wanted me, and you had me. Don't try to deny it, and act all innocent in this! WHY HASN'T SHE COME BACK TO ME? Get out of my sight!"

Her sniffing was beyond exasperating, as she stood waiting for something that would never come from my lips. Our standoff was interrupted by her phone going off.

"Its Rose."

I didn't care. I wanted her gone.

"What? She started bleeding? You took her to the hospital? Oh my God! I'll be right there… Yes, I will let him know…"

I had been pacing, feeling like a caged animal ready to spring free and maul the next person that came to my perimeter, when Alice ended her call and locked her eyes with mine.

"It was Rose…"

"And?"

"Bella…she's at the hospital. She's… miscarriage."

Somehow, it was possible to see your world collapse on itself for a second time.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	8. Goodbye

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

BPOV

I guess it was fitting that my life would simply go further down to the depths of hell. The doctor had explained with a bit of care that I had lost a baby. My baby. At this point I think it was Rose who was more heartbroken than me. It was all a nightmare I would soon wake from. She kept insisting I needed to be cared for, to be around friends.

I told her it was time.

I had to stand on my own two feet. I was fed up being the victim, the damsel in distress. He had gotten what he wanted it in the end. But not the full reward of his cowardice and betrayal. In some sick way I was pleased…I feared it was a sign I had finally lost it. Truthfully it was just another way for him to stake his claim over me, his need to own me. Nature had taken it away.

The doctor tried urge me to not despair, since I was still young and capable of having children in the future. If I wanted them… It was highly unlikely. Start a new relationship… wait first start dating, find a so-so guy, see if he is father material… No. Maybe artificial insemination could be a choice. If I didn't have a child when I hit 35, I would use all my savings on getting a child. Or maybe I could adopt.

"What has you thinking so much, Bella? You can stay in my room and we'll take care of you. Alice can sleep in guest room if you don't want to see her. You can take baths in our big tub, and we can eat ice-cream… well the sugar-free kind and we can-"

For some reason tears were running down my face and Rose stopped, her hand squeezing mine. I wanted to respond but simply had no words to express what I was feeling.

"Bells, you know I love you. If you want, I can fly to New York and beat up Edward. And I can certainly smack Jasper. They don't deserve you, baby. I-I can talk with Em, he'll donate the sperm and you can have your family. We'll be there for you everyday. You're not alone in this. And you don't need them, Bella."

I shook my head. She was too giving. But I loved her more for her words of comfort.

"Forget them, Rose. You are all I need, sis. But I won't stay with you. I need to start this new stage in my life. It doesn't mean I don't need your support or Em's. I just need you there for me, when I ask for it. And Rose you are already doing that. This pain won't go away easily, but I have to believe it will get better each and every day starting now."

Rose leaned over and kissed my forehead. The doctor came in to say I would be released from the hospital soon. Lots of rest and keep hydrated were the instructions. I could do that.

And then to finally pay a visit my estranged family.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

EPOV

"Edward?"

Riley was just standing there, looking lost. I didn't blame him if he said he had enough. With great probability I was setting myself to lose the job I had wanted so much, and for some reason I did not care. I was a drunk. No one wants a drunk. Even less, one that's heartbroken and bitter.

"Hmm…"

"Edward… I need to speak with you. Please get the fuck up, clean yourself. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

A man-to-man conversation, or as they like to say the moment of truth had arrived. There was nowhere to hide, I had to face this man and tell him… why.

I took my time, dreading looking at his blue eyes. See the disappointment reflected in them, but I didn't want to see his pity.

Hunched over, with a steaming coffee mug in his hands, Riley waited for me to acknowledge the void that kept me from giving in.

As I was going to start, he interrupted me, "Who is she?"

Straight to the point, he didn't want me to make excuses. He understood and remembered every word out of my mouth last night. I cringed and averted my eyes getting hit with the morning glare. I felt like my head was going to split in two.

"Bella. I met her in college. For some reason she wanted me, and I like a coward thought I could have it all. For I was already in a relationship with Jasper since high school. He was my first in every aspect, and I love…loved him. But Bella…she kind of sneak up on me and I wanted her so much. I really thought I was gay, but she proved me wrong. We slept together. I confessed to Jasper, and to her. I feared I was gonna lose them both."

Riley locked his gaze with mine, waiting for something I didn't know. His hands had dropped from the mug, now grabbing his thighs. His legs were bouncing with nervous energy.

"They both sacrificed their prides and chose to have you. Why am I here, Edward? Why are you here without them?"

I pained moan escaped my throat and I faced the brightness. I wanted the pain once again, be blinded by the sun. I preferred it all than to relieve the events that had culminated with the end of my happiness.

"Jealousy and possessive. It was our doom. I was the third wheel, dispensable and the extra load. I decided to leave, to start somewhere new. I simply couldn't bear to see them live the life we had planned for us. So I turned out I'm a coward too. Fucking bastard."

Silence.

"Edward I think we shouldn't see each other anymore… even though I'm attracted to you and I think we could be good together. You need to heal from your past, and I won't continue to act as your rebound guy. I value myself too much to continue being your fuck thing for mere release. I feel like you have used me, and I refuse to be a part of this anymore. You should stop running and go see Bella and Jasper before it's too late. Goodbye, Edward."

Goodbye, Riley.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

JPOV

"Rose you gotta let me see her. Get out of my fucking way!"

Rose proceeded to junk punch me, hard. I'm incapacitated and rolling on my side on the floor.

"You have a lot of balls coming here demanding to see her, after everything you've done. Get over yourself and go fuck whatever skank flavor of the month has serviced you. I won't allow you to hurt her anymore Jasper Whitlock. Be thankful I haven't skinned you alive and buried the rest in my backyard. She doesn't need you now or ever! Do you understand me? Now stand up and walk away. There that must compute and be simple to execute for the caveman you are. Bella is no longer yours or your concern. Goodbye, Jasper may we never cross paths again."

Limping and moaning, I walked slowly towards my car. Only it wasn't the physical pain what ailed me. It was knowing I had truly lost my Bella.

¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	9. Just Wait

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**EPOV**

It was no surprise to receive a call from Jasper. I had expected it for weeks now. It had finally come, and I wasn't ready to face my past misdeeds.

I let the phone ring, until it cuts off. It started again immediately, his special tone letting me know it's him. I had been tempted to delete his contact information, but I decided it was a boorish whim. We had issues, unresolved ones, of each other and our lack of communication…but now how could I trust him again after everything that he had kept from me? Was it possible to mend our relationship? To even try to be friends again? I could hear as if Riley was in the other room, watching his favorite sitcom waiting for me to join him.

He wasn't there.

I had ruined it for him. But what he wanted was never going to be possible, for I am not myself, only a mirage. Whatever I thought New York could fix, whatever having random sex with strangers would fill, I was completely deluded. The void was getting bigger, encompassing my insides. Nothing would ever fill it. Not sex, drugs or alcohol.

I had even contemplated jumping… I am such a cliché.

But the first step is admitting you have a problem. There, I said it. I have a serious psychological problem, that's affected my functioning and my overall wellbeing. I have come to depend on two people, both became so ingrained in my life, that now that I've lost them… Where do I fit? Who am I now?

My mobile phone chirped announcing it had a voicemail. I let it drop on the counter, and stare at my emaciated face. Dark circles around my eyes glared at me from the mirror. My green eyes won't help me look any better. My five-a-clock shadow is more like a growing beard.

How many days since I've taken a shower?

Do I even have a job anymore?

Jumping out of my window was looking more tempting by the minute. But the damn phone rang again; it is _him_. Something, an unknown feeling compelled me to finally take the plunge and answer.

"Edward? Edward? Fuck… Are you there? I need to talks with you… Man, I know you don't want to hear my voice, but something happened. It…it's Bella, Edward. She's been to the hospital. I-I haven't been able to see her…Rosalie fucking assaulted me. She threaten me with bodily harm if she ever saw cross paths with Bella or herself… I don't know what to do… I fucking need you here. Please, Edward come home. Leave New York tonight, and I'll pick you up. We can go see Bella as soon as you arrive. Come home."

He kept talking, but all I could hear was Bella and hospital. I lost control of my legs and fell on the ground. I started to hit my head against the wall.

It wasn't real.

I had finally lost it. I had no sense of my reality. Bella was safe in Jasper's arms, there was no need for me. This was just some fantasy I had created to make me the hero of the story. To come and swoop in to save them from their mistakes. We belonged together, 'cause apart it hurt too much, we didn't know how to really function.

"Edward… I know you're still there. I can hear your heavy breathing. Fuck, don't do it for me. Do it for her, for Bella. She…left. And I can't deal, man. I don't know how you're coping with miles between us. Will you give me the chance to fix this? To earn your trust and forgiveness? Do I need to come over there, Edward?"

I wanted to laugh at this stern tone of voice. Even so far away from each other, I could feel his concern for me. How he knew me so well. Was it too late for Jasper? Could I ever forgive and forget?

No… I could never forget.

Maybe, I could forgive.

"Jas…"

"Oh, Thank God. Edward… someone from your office, left me an urgent message. They said you've been absent. You had left old contact information, so they decided to call me… Where are you Edward? Do I need to come and get you? Don't try anything stupid, Edward. So help me… I'll be forced to call your mother, Edward. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and your mother and I don't get along… at all."

I rubbed myself trying to clear my foggy head. What time was it? How long would it take for me to get back to Washington?

I answered back with a raspy voice.

"Jas… I need to check flights and I'll get _home_. Don't fucking call Mom. I can't handle that right now… I think it is better if I return. This… was a nice dream, but now that dream is over. I'll text you my schedule."

I hanged up with no goodbyes. I didn't feel like pretending everything was back to normal, like he never tore my heart into pieces.

Bella.

Bella wasn't with Jasper.

Something had happened to Bella.

It was enough ammunition to propel me into action. Taking a shower, finding clean clothes and my wallet, as I searched online for a flights that would take me to where I should have stayed. Bile rose up my mouth, forcing me on my knees on the bathroom floor. After every ounce inside my stomach was expelled, I made a pact with myself. I would never drink in anger or was a way to numb my feelings.

Rinsing my mouth, dabbing the towel on my face, once again my blank stare greeted me. Now, in its depths there was a spark of life. I had to strive to make it grow. One step, it only took one step. I believed this was the right one.

Later, the therapy could begin. But now, just a small step in the right direction.

I'm coming, Bella.

Just wait.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**


End file.
